Team FLNT
by Tallimie
Summary: L'histoire de quatre jeunes étudiants à l'Académie de Haven, à Mistral. *commence une année avant l'arrive de Team RWBY à Beacon*


Disclaimer: Univers, concept et tout le tralala sont la propriété de Rooster Teeth et à qui de droit, mais pas moi.

Team FLNT est l'histoire de quatre individus créer par moi et des amis et leurs études à l'académie de Haven. L'histoire débute l'année précédent l'arrivée de Team RWBY à Beacon.

* * *

Prologue : En route pour Haven

Partie F

La pièce était illuminée par les rayons de la lune qui entraient par les grandes fenêtres et une petite lampe à l'huile posée sur la table tout près du lit. Une grande figure s'y trouvait, assise sur une chaise et une plus petite couchée dans le lit. Dans la distance, le son de la mer était transporté par le vent jusqu'aux fenêtre de la simple maison, une construction modeste, un peu à l'écart du reste de la ville plus loin. Tout était calme et la voix de l'adulte faisait rêver l'enfant couchée dans le lit.

La femme était assise sur un tabouret et sa voix était chaleureuse, habillé de vêtement simple, elle racontait des histoires de ses aventures, ses longs cheveux retenues en une queue de cheval attachée paresseusement et laissant sortir de multiples cheveux roux. Derrière elle, sa large queue rousse à la pointe blanche, s'agitait de gauche à droite. Ses yeux verts regardaient avec tendresse la fillette aux oreilles de renard dans le lit tandis qu'elle terminait son histoire.

"Je veux faire comme papa et maman quand je serai grande..." dit la fillette à travers la fatigue qui gagnait le terrain et la plongeait vers un repos dument mérité. "Moi aussi je vais chasser les monstres."

La mère eut un petit rire maternel et se baissa pour donner un baiser sur le front de fille.

"Alors, il vaut mieux que tu dormes pour être en forme et écouter papa et maman pour devenir forte. Allez, dors mon coeur. Nous en reparlerons demain, Fox."

Sur ces paroles, la femme étira le bras pour fermer la lampe et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Sa fille déjà profondément endormie.

XxXxXxXxX

La terre apparaissait enfin dans la distance et mieux valait maintenant que jamais, le ciel était couvert et le vent s'était levée, le capitaine du navire avait parlé d'une potentielle tempête, mais avec la vue de la terre, les espoirs étaient plus forts que l'inquiétude. Donc il y avait beaucoup moin de chance que le vulnérable navire attire des grimms marins. Il y en avait eu très peu pendant leur voyage, avec chance et l'équipage avait su se débrouiller face aux attaques.

Fox n'avait même pas eu à sortir son arme et s'en mêler. Le voyage depuis Ménagerie avait donc très bien été, ses parents auraient été heureux. Elle se dirigeait peut-être vers l'une des quatre écoles de formation pour chasseurs, mais elle n'était même pas encore officiellement une élève de première année, bien qu'elle ait été accepté.

Derrière elle, le clairon du navire retentit dans l'air pour attirer l'attention de tous les passagers et la voix du capitaine retentit fortement.

"Port de Mistral, arrivée dans 30 minutes, récupérer tous vos effets personnels et préparez-vous à l'accostage."

Sur ces paroles, le coeur de Fox s'enfla de joie. Elle n'avait toujours rêver que d'une chose depuis toute jeune, bercée par les histoires de sa mère et son père. Aller étudier à Haven, l'académie de Mistral, pour suivre leur pas et devenir une chasseresse de renom pour revenir à Ménagerie pour défendre la grande ville faunus. Ses grandes oreilles de renard rousses, plus blondes que celle de sa mère, s'agitèrent d'excitation. Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés à Haven, des partenaires, son père n'était qu'un humain ordinaire, sans aucun trait animal, sa mère une faunus renard comme le prouvait sa longue et touffue queue rousse, un couple rare et inhabituel, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidé de s'établir à Ménagerie et Fox n'aurait jamais espérer un autre endroit où grandir, mais elle voulait aussi voir le monde.

Elle avait saisit sa chance et découvrirait en premier l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés et avait passé leurs quatre premières années ensemble... Peut-être qu'elle y rencontrerait aussi l'amour de sa vie et qu'il serait son partenaire. Une belle histoire comme celle de ses parents...

Bon, l'adolescente se réveilla de sa rêvasserie en voyant le quai arrivé. Elle avait déjà Steel Rain Crescent accroché sur son dos, mais sa valise était encore dans sa cabine. La faunus renarde se dirigea rapidement vers sa cabine, croisant plusieurs personnes qui la dépassait facilement d'une tête ou plus. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était ni très grande ni très imposante, même si elle avait une force surprenante. Sa stature était surtout petite et délicate en apparence, mais sa musculature était surprenament développée. Ses oreilles ainsi que sa chevelure était d'un roux-blond léger et sa chevelure était tressée en une queue de poisson solide pour retenir toute sa tignasse, le roux de sa mère et le blond de son père, tandis que ses yeux étaient du même brun chocolat chaleureux de son père. Somme toute, elle était généralement considérée mignonne et très jolie. Et Fox avait appris à utiliser ce trait à son avantage, il ne fallait pas négliger son intelligence et sa détermination, surtout qu'elle était trompeusement discrète et gênée au premier abord...

Enfin, elle entendait le bateau accosté et l'équipage descendre la rampe pour le débarquement. Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit remplie de fierté et de joie. Elle avait réussi à être accepté à Haven, maintenant elle deviendrait une chasseresse hors pair et protégerait le monde... Il était temps de se mettre en route.


End file.
